


The Cursed Maiden

by Cringeworth



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringeworth/pseuds/Cringeworth
Summary: Very dark version of a devout follower of the divine becoming a pure blooded vampire via unwilling ritual.





	The Cursed Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this fic is extremely dark and has upsetting themes like, rape, graphic child death and every other warning under the sun. You have been warned. 
> 
> I really don't know how my mind went this dark but it happened.

Rebecca was born to strong nord warrior parents both of whom fought in the great war for the empire and both still worshipped Talos despite the white gold concordat.

Rebecca was born in a small town near dawnstar who made their living by fishing and hunting.

Her parents were kind and loving and believed heavily in the Aedra. Evee since she could remember she wore an amulet to one of the divines at all times and was taught every teaching of the divines.

Her parents also taught her to fight from a young age and she was a prodigy with a blade. Her parents even taught her restoration magic so that she could heal herself and others if needed and it was clear that she had a gift for the mystic arts.

Rebecca was a golden child she was beautiful with long sun kissed red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes, she did everything she was told, she excelled in everything she did and helped as many people as she could.

When she was eighteen she thought it time to set out on her own.

She had no wish to join a side in the war. While Ulfric was right she knew that the civil war would only weaken the empire falling right into the Aldmeri dominions trap.

Rebecca travelled all over skyrim instead, becoming a mercenary clearing bandit camps and old crypts, she went on a pilgrimage up the seven thousand steps to high Hrothgar, she visited temples in every corner of skyrim she continued to wear multiple amulets to the divines and prayed to each every night, left offerings at their shrines and did good deeds for all.

She then left Skyrim to see the world going to Cyridel, Hammerfell, High Rock even parts of Valen Wood, Elsewhyr and Morrowind. She was loved by everyone she met, even managing to gain entry to some of the Orc strongholds in Skyrim and High Rock.

On her way back to Skyrim after nine years of adventure she stopped in a small town in Bruma. She ordered a meal and rented a room for the night before she was joined by a tall strong nord man with dark brown hair and a thick beard with small braids throughout, who also seemed to be a traveller.

His name was Jon and they hit it off talking all through the night. When he revealed that he was going to Skyrim to but had no idea where to start since he had been born in Hammerfell she offered to be his guide after they stopped at her home town for a few days, and he agreed.

They crossed the border the next morning and started travelling to her home. As they travelled together they only got closer and bby the time they reached her home home town they were in a relationship.

They stayed a week telling her parents and old friends stories of her travels before leaving.

The two adventures together travelled around skyrim for almost a year going to every hold and meeting new people doing good deeds together and growing closer.

When they returned to Her home town once again they decided to settle down.

They got married bought a house together and settled down.

After a year of domestic life Rebecca fell pregnant. She was so excited to bring life into the world and was the happiest person in the world.

Eight months later Rebecca sat relaxing in her home her usual state of bliss from home life interrupted by the state of pregnancy she was in.

She heard a scream from outside but decided to ignore it. She heard another and another then a corus of screams of terror. She tried to get up but before she could the door flung open to reveal her husband his Warhammer in his hand and for a split second she felt relief, only to be replaced by terror and sorrow as his head fell from his shoulders revealing the gleeful face of a vampire behind him.

The Vampire crept forward and Rebecca could see the flames coming from the house oppisite. She cast a powerful ball of sunlight at the vampire that made him scream in pain as he staggered out the house slowly disintergrating into dust, his screams blending into the others in the background.

She stood carefully approaching the doorway, she shot balls of sunlight that exploded on impact at any vampire she saw until she lost count of her kills. Finally she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and the world went black.

When she woke she was in a large circle painted with blood, bordered by the heads of the villagers. Vampires stood around the edge each chanting in unison. She lay on her back in the cold wet dirt rain poured on ger skin and thunder constantly rang across the sky.

Three others joined her in the circle each looked like a cultist. When she tried to move she found she couldn't she realised when she saw the red glowing hand of one of the cultist's that she wouldn't be able to no matter what.

It wasn't quick. The cultists descended upon her like vultures and she felt the cold steel of knives cross her skin, heard the harsh crack of a whip strike across her back and felt the unwelcome girth in each of her orifices.

For hours this continued as tears streaked down her face and she wtried against all hope to scream but no sound came out. She was completely at their mercy, and they had none.

When it was finally over they left. They left her in the cold mud her clothes long since ripped to shreads, the rain pummeling hard against her skin thunder consuming her ears. She wanted to die. Her husband was dead her parents were dead all her friends were dead, yet she was not.

The second she could feel the ability to move return she felt the hunger for blood, she prayed. She prayed to every divine Akatosh, Mara, Dibella, Talos. Each turned a blind eye none would awnswer her prayers. For two and a half days she knelt in the rain praying for at least her childs life, so that she could die leaving life in the world. She prayed to anyone who would help her...

That was a mistake.

She heard a voice in her mind one that made her skin crawl. "I will save your child's life. If you wish it." The voice said and even if the voice repulsed her to no end she wanted her child to live. She wished all she could for her child to live.

Her wish was granted the child that had been dead for days infront of her started to breath. She took it in her arms thanking whatever it was for this gift idly noticing the chichild was a boy and she had already chose a name for him she called him Jon.

Her elation was turned to horror as her actions were no longer her own. She didn't know what to do she couldn't control the fangs that extended from her mouth and she couldn't control them piercing the newly born childs skin.

She felt the warm sweet rush of the blood on her tounge and cursed herself eternally for enjoying the taste. She felt herself savour the taste in her mouth and hated the world for it.

When she regained control of her body once more she curled up in a ball on the floor the bloodless child in her arms and weeped.


End file.
